My True Identity
by Pitbull Lover 1995
Summary: *I don't own anything in Harry Potter. I only own the plot.* I always thought I was who I was post to be. But after one event. I was not the same person I thought I was. I feel like my world is falling apart. No one is going to look at me the same. I'm going to be treated differently if any one finds out.
1. Chapter 1

This chapter I got a little help from NerdBirdy241. But after that the ideas will be all my ideas.

* * *

I always thought I was who I was post to be. But after one event. I was not the same person I thought I was. I feel like my world is falling apart. No one is going to look at me the same. I'm going to be treated differently if any one finds out.

What really just happened is we just got done fighting in the Ministry and I was treated different with Death Eaters. Some tried to kill me and then there were some that didn't but let me go. That was weird. Death Eaters letting someone go. Then I started to go though some changes and remembering things.

Its now is summer and I'm sitting in my room. Trying to ingore my brothers. But that's hard to do. I was brushing my long black curly waveyish hair. I always know I was different from my family. People got use to seeing me with black and not red hair like my family.

"Hey Ginny. What's up?" Hermione said walking in and closing the door behind her. She looked at me and she know I have cried.

"I can't believe it. They all lied to me." I said trying to hold back the tears again.

"You can't believe what Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"They lied to me this whole time." I said.

"Who and what?" Hermione asked.

"Everyone. Hermione. Everyone has been lying to me." I said now looking at her.

"What about?" She asked.

"They all lied about who I am and my past. Hermione remember when we were at the Ministry the Death Eaters didn't go after me really. I know why now." I told her.

"Why?" She asked.

"First promise me you won't tell any one. Our little secret." I told her.

"Swear." She said.

" I am...Bellatrixa's and You-Know-Who's daughter." I told her. I looked into her eyes and I could see a shocked face.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. It makes sence. Why I don't look like the my family. I look like Bellatrixa. I'm almost a spite image of her. Why the Death Eaters didn't attack me. Why I got the journal in my first year. I also been having these memeries." I told her.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Please comment, follow, favorite.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry sorry for it being short chapter. I have a bad case of writer's block. Any ways here you go. Hope you like it enjoy.

* * *

"Yeah. That does make sence." Hermione said. I looked at her wanted to cry but I know it's not worth it. I shouldn't waste my tears on them.

"Why would they lie to me? My whole life been a lie a lie Hermione." I said.

"To protect you." She told me.

"But I'm not who I thought I was." I told her.

"I don't know what to say." She said.

"Of course you don't. I don't know what to do." I told her. I looked at her with no exspretion. We sat there silent for a while and then we heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said.

"It's Ron." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Mom sent me to tell you dinner is ready." He said.

"Okay be right down." Hermione said then looked right at me. We walked downstairs. I just wanted to yell when I looked at everyone. But I didn't because I know better.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment,follow,favorite.


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you okay Ginny?" My dad asked me with a confused.

"Yeah. I'm fine father." I said.

"Are you sure honey?" My mother asked me.

"Yeah mother." I said getting annoyed.

"Okay hun." She said looking scared. They know that I know something. I don't want to talk to them any more now. They lied to me and I can't trust them. What else have they lied to me about?

Dinner was quiet. Then Mrs. Weasley told us kids to go upstairs. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I went upstairs. I got my extendable ear. I was listening into their convince.

"Arthur she knows something. I know it." Molly said.

"Molly it's okay. We just need to relax and pretend nothing is different and let everything cool." Arthur said.

"I know she knows. I'm not letting them take her. She is my little girl. She is not theirs. What if she gets mad? Someone can get really hurt." She said.

"Molly everything is going to be okay. She doesn't know anything." Arthur said. I had enough of listening. I though the ear to the floor and stormed away. I locked myself into my room. I head the door. It was Hermione trying to get in. Then I heard footsteps.

"Ginevra Weasley. You open this door now." Mrs. Weasley yelled though the door.

"No. I don't want to talk to you. You guys lied to me about everything. I don't want to hear it anymore." I said now really angry. I then heard a crash and looked at my desk and saw that a vase with flowers just broke. How did that happen? Did I just do that? I was so confused.

I heard nothing outside my door. Then a couple of minutes there was a knock at my door.

"Ginny it's me Tonks. Honey open up. I can explain everything." She said. So I went to the door and opened it for her. I then saw her and Lupin.

"Why did you tell me he was with you?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to get mad. These just say that bad things could happen." She said.

"Oh like that." I said pointing to the shatter vase and flowers on the floor.

"Yeah like that." She said.

"No offense but if I'm going to talk it's only going to be to Tonks." I said.

"I understand." He said then headed downstairs.

"Okay. What do you want to know?" She asked. Then I asked her everything I could think of. She answered the best she could.

"Hey Tonks. There is one thing I would like." I said.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I want to meet them. I don't mean my real parents." I said.

"Okay. I will let you know when I can plan it." She told me and then headed downstairs.


	4. Chapter 4

It is two days later from when I talked to Tonks. She finally got back to me about meeting them. I get to meet them today. She is going to be here soon. I'm a bit nerves. Then I heard a knock. I know who it was. So I ran downstairs. There was Tonks standing there waiting for me.

"Are you ready?" She asked me.

"Yeah. I'm ready." I said. I said good-bye to the weasleys. Then we disappear to Black's family house.

"This is where we are meeting." I said.

"Yeah. They will be bere soon." She said.

"Okay." I said walking to the living room and taking a seat.

"Are you nerves?" She asked me.

"Not really." I told her. But that was a lie. I was really nerves. I'm meeting some of my true family members. Then we heard the door.

"Hello. Is any one here?" A women said.

"In the living room Sissy." Tonks said.

"Oh there you are." Narcissa said.

"Did you bring him with you?" Tonks said.

"Yeah. He is just in the hall way. So where is she?" She asked.

"Auntie Sissy." I said coming from behind Tonks.

"Oh my. Look at you. You are so beautiful." She said.

"Mom where are you?" A boy voice said. I know that voices. "Oh there you are." He said. Of course it was Draco Malfoy. O

"Oh there you are Draco." Narcissa said.

"What are you doing Weasley?" He said rudely.

"Draco. That is no any to talk to family like that. Sorry Ginny honey." She said.

"Its cool." I said.

"Wait what do you mean we are family?" He asked.

"This is your cousin." She said.

"How?" He asked looking shocked.

"Bellatrixa is my mother and the Dark Lord is my father. So don't you start." I said.

"Are you kidding me?" He asked looking at his mother.

"No honey. We are not. What she said is true. You guys use to be best friends when you guys were little." She said.

"What if you two go upstairs and catch up?" Tonks said.

"Okay." I said. Then we headed upstairs to my old room.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please comment,follow,favokrite.


	5. Chapter 5

Me and Draco went to the room I stayed in last time I was in this house. We sat there silent for a few minutes. Then I broke the silent,

"Draco. I'm sorry for what I have done to you all these years."

"It's okay. I'm sorry too." He told me.

"I would like to get to know you better." I told him with a smile on my face.

"Me too." He said with a smile. Then we sat there talking about different things. He answered a few of my questions that Tonks couldn't answer.

"Ginny. Draco. Come back downstairs." Tonks screamed up the stairs.

"Okay. Be right down." I yelled back. Then we headed back to the living room where Narcissa and Tonks was.

"What?" I asked them.

"It's time for me and Draco to go." Narcissa said.

"Okay. But Draco promise me you will be at the train early so we can hang out before everyone else come." I said.

"I promise." He said giving me a good-bye hug. So did Narcissa gave me a hug. I said good-bye to them. I then turned to Tonks.

"Hey Tonks. Will you take me to the train early so I can talk to Draco?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She said.

"Thanks. Also I would like to ask you for one more favor." I said.

"What deer?" She asked.

"Can I stay with you the rest of the summer?" I asked her.

"Sure. It's just one more week before school starts. Why not." She said.

"Thank-you so much." I said hugging her. We left the Black's house and headed back to the Weasley's house. When we got back. I headed right upstairs to pack. While Tonks explain to Mrs. Weasley what is going on.

"Ginny. Where are you going?" Hermione asked as she entering my room.

"I'm going to go stay with Tonks the rest of the summer." I told her.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I'm confused and I can't stay here now." I told her and graded my suitcase. I gave her a hug. I told her see you on the train. Then I went downstairs. I saw a mad Mrs. Weasley.

"You can't go! I don't allow it." She yelled at me.

"I don't care if you don't allow it. I'm going." I said now angry. Some of the shelves started to shack.

"Ginny." Tonks screamed at me. Then she gave me a look to tell me to calm down. I looked at Mrs. Weasley now. She looked scared. I think she thought I was going to hurt her. She looked at me as a monster. I walked out of the house quickly with Tonks right behind me. I grabbed her hand and we disappear.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Hoped you like it.

Sorry for the long wait. But hey here it is.

Please comment, follow, favorite.


	6. Chapter 6

We arrived to the pub outside of Dagon Ally. Tonks walked into the place like it was home. I followed after her. We went to the front desk. Tonks was talking to the guy about a bigger room. So we both can fit. The guy looks at me and then to Tonks and gave her a new room key. I smiled at him and followed Tonks.

"Okay. I first have to get my things from my first room and then we go to our new room." She said opening a door to a small room that only fit one person and their things.

"Yeah. That's fine with me. Do you need any help with anything?" I asked her waiting to grab something.

"Uhhhmmm…. You can take this and this." She said handing me a small bag and the key to our new room.

"Okay." I said taking the things. When she got done we headed to our new room.

The room was like a small apartment. It had two bedrooms and a small living room with a small kitchen off of it. We walked into the room. It smelled weird to me. It smells like a skunk ran thought here. Tonks walked in after me and put her stuff on the table by the door.

"Okay. Go pick a room and put your stuff there. I'm going to go return the other key." She said.

"Okay." I said grabbing my things. I walked to the room on the left of the kitchen. I opened the door to a small room. It had a bed and a dresser. Also a closest on the bed's left side. The room looks small because of all the things in it. I put my things down on the bed. I walked back out to the living room. For some reason the window to see Dagon Ally and it's wonders. I heard the door open and turned to see Tonks with Lupin.

"Hey Ginny." Lupin said.

"Hey Lupin." I said.

"So… Ginny what do toy want for dinner? I was thinking going down to the pub and get something to eat." Tonks said.

"Yeah that sounds good." I said.

"Okay then. Let's go." She said. Then we all left the room to head downstairs. Lupin was the one who shut the door.

"So Ginny…. Are you ready for Hogwarts?" Lupin asked as we were walking.

"Kind of." I said not looking at him.

"Why is that?" He asked.

"Just not ready to be treated different. Also I just want to be summer still." I said. Summer was always my favorite season.

"I understand. But remember this… True friends will stay by you no matter who or what you are." Lupin said.


	7. Chapter 7

"I know." I said.

"Okay. Just making sure." He said. Then we walked into the pub. We took a booth in the corner in the back. We looked at the menu. We order our food. I got a butterbeer and a sandwitch.

"I will be right back. I have to use the bathroom." I said getting up. I walked to the bathroom. Then when I got down. I walked out got blocked.

"Dark Princess." The older women said blocking my way.

"What?" I said.

"You are alive. The lord will be happy in I bring you home." She said smiling grabbing my wrist. I tried to pull away. She had a good grip on me.

"LET HER GO NOW!" Tonk yelled as her and Lupin had their wands pointed at her head.

"She comes with me." The women said trying to push me behind her.

"No!" I yelled and grabbed her arm with my other hand. I started to twist hard. She let go but I was still behind her. I grabbed her hair and though her backwards. She fell backwards and looked shocked at me. I ran to Tonks and Lupin. Lupin put me behind him. But I won't go.

"I'm not going. Try to touch me again. I will whip my wand out and turn you into ash." I said. "I don't care what the Mistry says about it." I said about to grab my wand.

"Come Ginny." Tonks said grabbing my shoulder. I turned and walked away. We left her on the floor. We quickly went back to our room. I plopped on the coach.

"Did you really mean what you said to her?" Lupin asked.

"Yes." I said.

"But you are under age to use magic." He sad.

"So. If I have to protect myself. I will. I don't care what the Mistry says or do. It is ruff times and I'm not putting up with it. The Mistry doing nothing now. We are on our own and I will do any thing to protect my loves one and friends." I said serious as ever.

"We know." Tonk said.

"I 'm not surprised." Lupin said.

"So…. I have something to tell you." Tonks said.

"You are not allowed to leave this room alone after what just happened." Tonks said.

"What if I hide who I am and go to Fred and George's shop." I said.

"Fine. But they have to walk to back. Also Lupin will you stay here when I have to work." She said.

"Yeah. But one that week I can't." He said.

"That is fine. You can have you werewolf week." I said.


End file.
